greasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan and Nick Zuko
Ryan and Nick Zuko (born April 10th and 12th, 1956) the younger sons of Danny and Sandy Zuko and the younger brothers of Sydney Zuko. He and Nick is the grandsons of Mr. and Mrs. Olsson and the maternal grandsons of Mr. and Mrs. Zuko. He and Nick is the great-nephews of Ms. Carrington as well as Ms. Zuko and the great-cousins of Michael Carrington and Unnamed Cousin. Biography Ryan and Nick were born two weeks apart after their parents graduated from Rydell High School and after Sydney was born. In their teen years both Ryan and Nick attend at Rydell High School along with their older sister, Sydney as senior students, Ryan met Alice Jenkins while Nick met Rosalie Brown and they fell in love with their partners (Like their parents did when they were seniors). After Ryan, Sydney and Nick graduated from Rydell High School, Ryan and Alice got married on April 10th while Nick and Rosalie got engaged on April 12th after Ryan and Alice's wedding. Nick becomes an uncle of Ryan and Alice's son, Andy Ryan Zuko and Ryan became Nick's best man at Nick and Rosalie's wedding on April 12th and Ryan becomes an uncle of Nick and Rosalie's son, Ross Nick Zuko. Relationships Family Danny Zuko Danny Zuko is Ryan and Nick's father Danny had a good relationship with his sons, Ryan and Nick (Like Sandy's relationship with her daughter, Sydney) whenever the three guys were together they play bowling and going to the prom with their dates, but the three will always love each other as father and sons. Sandy Zuko Sandy Zuko is Ryan and Nick's mother Ryan and Nick did have a good relationship with their mother, Sandy (Like Sandy with her sons) Sandy has always there for her sons of how many times they screw up with their girlfriends, Alice Jenkins and Rosalie Brown, but nevertheless Sandy and her sons, Ryan and Nick do love each other so much. Sydney Zuko Sydney Zuko is Ryan and Nick's older sister Sydney loves her younger brothers so much whenever the three never interact with each other, Ryan and Nick will always be there for their sister no matter what. When Ryan and Nick introduced their girlfriends, Alice and Rosalie to their older sister, Sydney and Sydney has come to accept Ryan and Nick's girlfriends, Alice and Rosalie into the family and treat Alice and Rosalie as her own sisters. Romantic Relationship Alice Jenkins Alice Jenkins is Ryan's girlfriend and love interest Ryan and Alice first met at Rydell High School in 1959 and they fell in love. But Ryan was so scared of asking Alice out on a date and Alice accept Ryan's offer, the pair went to the dance off as boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time. After Ryan and Alice graduated from Rydell High School, the pair got married on April 10th and had a son together named Andy Ryan Zuko. Rosalie Brown Rosalie Brown is Nick's girlfriend and love interest Nick and Rosalie been dating together for a year at Rydell High School after they first met during their senior year. Nick ask Rosalie to go to the prom with him and Rosalie accepted Nick's offer, the pair went to the dance off as boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time. After Nick, Rosalie, Ryan and Alice graduated from Rydell High School, the pair got engaged on April 12th after Ryan and Alice's wedding, he and Rosalie got married on the same day and had a son together named Ross Nick Zuko.